The White Dragon
by Gundamfan
Summary: An Ace Pilots Story to fame.
1. Default Chapter

In the year 0079 many aces were born. Char The Red Commit, Johnny Ridden The Crimson Lightning, Shin Matsanaga The White Wolf, Anval Gato The Nightmare of Solomon. There is one ace that fought on earth Phillip Mastura The White Dragon.

0079 February 5

Two Zaku teams move into the Jungles of China.

"Phillip take the right. Ratsu take the left." LT. Samson said.

"Roger!" said Phillip.

"O.k." replied Ratsu.

"The Fedy base should be up over that hill. Keep your eyes peeled!" Commanded LT. Samson.

The Zakus moved through the thick jungle. Like mechanical beast trampling everything where they stepped.

"Gorillas repeat Gor Ah!" came from the other Zaku team.

"We must get out of here!" screamed Ratsu in terror.

"Hold your position Ratsu!" yelled LT. Samson.

"LT!" screamed Phillip "Rockets inbound."

Phillip moved his Zaku to take the hits from the rockets.

"Are you O.k. Phillip?" asked Ratsu through the static intercom.

"Yeah!" replied Phillip in a shock of amazement.

"Cover Fire!" ordered LT. Samson.

All of a sudden dirt, trees, and gorillas were scattered in the hail of gunfire from the Zaku team.

"Cease Fire!" yelled LT. Samson. "We gave off our position. Let's go back to base."

"We showed them a thing or two huh Phillip." Said Ratsu enthusaticly.

"We Shur did Ratsu." Phillip said in the excitement.

"Knock it off! We lost a team and don't you forget about it." Said LT.

On the way back to base Phillip couldn't help think that one-day he will be great.

Back at base

"Phillip!" yelled a tall young female officer.

"Phillip Matsura is that you!" The young officer said.

Phillip turned around to stare at the officer. With a shock he said, "Rain Falast!"

"Yes Phillip it is me. I can't believe that you remembered me." said Rain.

"How could I forget you." Phillip said in an embarrassing voice. He would never forget Rain. He loved her. He even kept a picture of her in his front pocket.

"How's it going Phillip." Rain asked in her caring voice that would make the angles fall from heaven.

"Not much saw some action a couple of hours ago. You?" said a shocked Phillip.

"Oh you know reports, doing paper work that sort of stuff." Said Rain.

In a chance to tell Rain how he felt about her he crocked and said, "Well I have to go."

"Well see you around." Rain Said.

I hope you like it I will get the next chapter up soon.


	2. An Ace is Born

Thanks for being patient. I have been really busy these past months. I thank all the people you have read my story and liked it so far. To you Gundam Mk Dead you can't make dialog more believable you dumb-ass you.

Chapter 2: Part 1:An Ace is born.

Accessing Zeon's personal profile.

Pilot: Phillip MasturaRain Falast 

Age: 2221

Place of Birth: Side 3Side 2

Father: Dan MatsuraMatsurmora Falast

Mother: Kiko MatsuraUnknown

Hair: Dark BrownBlond

Height: 5'6"5'4"

Weight: 195 lbs.120 lbs.

Start of Service: October 23, 0079October 05, 0079

Current Rank: SargentCorporal

The Federation Base that Lt. Samson and his team were looking for was found two weeks after the skirmish with Gorillas in the dense Chinese forest. Phillip Mastura for his bravery by taking two rocket hits during the skirmish was promoted from Corporal to Sargent.

March 5, 0079

"Lt. Samson. Report to the briefing room with team in 10 minutes." came through a com.

"Ratsu! Phillip! Report to the briefing room now." said Lt. Samson.

In the briefing room General Amora was waiting for Lt. Samson's team to come in. Three other teams were in the briefing room before Lt. Samson's team. They figured that they had the same objective as the rest of the teams. To capture the Federation base codename X-ray.

"Lt. Samson and team. You all know why you are here. Your team has scored very well in simulators dealing with this sort of a mission. We will be hitting this base harder then we should. The reason is that there are secret gun batteries throughout the area. Your team will be attacking from the south side of X-ray. When you get within 500 yards of the base you will wait for an air bombardment. We want to limit pilot causalities as much as possible. Dismissed!" said the general with a commanding voice that would make any solder quiver in his presence.

This made the pilots think about what there true objective was. Mean while. Lt. Samson was talking to this man in a black Zeon uniform. He was tall with short black hair. He was standing in a very darken part of the room. You could not make out any facile expressions. He handed Lt. Samson a crimson envelope with the Zeon seal on it. They saluted each other and walked out of the briefing room through the back entrance. Later Lt. Samson came back to the Teams station.

"Lets move out," said Lt. Samson in a voice that was low and too fast for Ratsu to get what Lt. Samson said.

They entered their Zakus and started walking away from the base. Lt. Samson was very troubled and had terrible thoughts. "_They're sending us into a death trap. These boys are the best in the whole company. They want the base so bad they should take it not us."_

Lt. Samson keyed the intercom and said," Phillip. Ratsu. If two of us get blown to hell; please get the hell out of here."

The way Lt. Samson said it disturbed Phillip but Phillip had his own thought going through his head. "_Who was that man who was talking to Lt. Samson? Could it have been.."_ Phillip was interrupted by Lt. Samson as the got to their position.

"All we have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks", remarked Ratsu.

Part 2 will be up as soon as I find more time thanks for being patient. And as for you Gundam MK Dead your story sucked in my opinion you Dumbass you.


End file.
